Ditto
Ditto is a puzzle platforming game that was released on March 26th, 2014. The player controls a female protagonist who traverses levels by solving mirror based puzzles. This is Nitrome's first game to deliberately not include a level select screen. Consequently, players can only return to previous levels by starting again from the beginning after selecting "Reset Saved Data" on the options menu. Controls * Left and right arrows - Move * Up arrow key - Jump (press and hold a second time to glide) Gameplay The player simultaneously controls the protagonist and her reflection, which performs the mirror image of her actions. The player must control the character in such a way that neither she nor the reflection is killed. The character is also capable of gliding, which slows down her downward motion without affecting her horizontal movement. Levels Menu The letters and buttons on the title screen fade away, leaving the main character and her silhouette lying underneath a pillar of white gradient light. The girl wakes, shaking several water droplets off of her body. The player is then given control. Using the arrow keys, the protagonist can move around the area, and must be moved to the door on the player's right in order to proceed. Level 1 As the protagonist enters the next room, vertical bars block off the previous room behind her, and the player can hear her gasp for the first time. When she starts walking to the player's right, her shadow will enter from the left, but disappear as she jumps over the thin orange column. After jumping, the main character can continue walking in the same direction until she reaches the door. Level 2 Water is present in this level, and causes the player to restart if the girl touches it. Her silhouette is a reflection on the horizontal axis, and no obstacles appear to be in its way upon starting. After crossing three individual platforms above water, the view of the platforms switches over to the shadow, where a platform is visible from its perspective. Both characters need to jump over a higher platform in the silhouette's view, then land on a lower platform in the girl's view. The next two platforms alternate between the girl and her shadow's perspective until the door is reached. Level 3 A staircase is within the player's view, with a couple of spikes on the third step. A gem can be seen floating next to the staircase, and the player can have the girl jump from any step beyond the spikes to pick it up. A long orange platform is seen, and an upside down staircase with the same number of steps and spike placement are seen within the shadow's perspective. The second encountered gem is found above the staircase in a similar fashion to that of the first gem, except it remains stationary and can only be collected by the shadow. After climbing the second staircase, the girl can now enter through the door. Level 4 This level introduces the floating jump, which is necessary to make it across the gap filled with water. A gem can be seen moving in a rectangular clockwise motion. By pressing and holding the jump button while in midair, the player can slow the girl's falling motion to maximize their horizontal movement. If the girl falls into the water, a thought bubble appears over the girl upon her respawning, demonstrating the floating jump. She should be able to land on the next platform, which has the exit. Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Ending Previews *'January 15, 2014' - Ditto is first hinted in a teaser image showing a silhouette of the protagonist alongside the silhouette of the main character from ChangeType(). *'January 30, 2014' - An image fully revealing the main character of Ditto is posted on the blog. The game's concept and protagonist's gender are publicized. * March 7, 2014 - A GIF showing Ditto's gameplay is posted. *'March 14, 2014' - A GIF showing a level from Ditto is posted 1017-1389790306-new flash games blog.png|Silhouette of the protagonist on the left as seen on the January 15 blog post. 1023-1391099668-swap-game-animation.gif|A moving animation fully revealing the character in the January 30 blog post. File:Preview_ditto.gif|The gameplay .gif, seen in the March 7th 2014 update DittoFacebook.png|An image of the game that was posted only in the Facebook version of the March 7th 2014 update 1038-1394815747-1038-1394815037-dittodress_small.gif|Another GIF about Ditto's gameplay, posted on March 14th beforeaftershot.png|Another picture revealed on March 14th, which shows the progress in adding scenery to the levels of Ditto Trivia *Although the game's name "Ditto" was named after the use of mirrors, many Nitromians thought it was a reference to the Pokémon Ditto, although this was proven false by Nitrome on multiple occasions.Nitrome's Facebook page - Comment by Nitrome *Ditto and Color Blind are the only Nitrome games to have ambience in place with menu music. References Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:2014 games Category:Ditto Category:Art by Helm Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Music by Dave Cowen